Transkripte/Discord wird ein guter Drache
Discord wird ein Guter Drache ist die zehnte Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweiundsechzigste der Serie. Text Ein Unerwarteter Gast :Sprühen :Pinkie Pie: Ich freu’ mich so, dass Prinzessin Celestia nach Ponyville kommt. Heute glänze meine Hufe genauso wie deine, Rarity. Gefällt es dir? :Rarity: sich in Pinkies Hufen Ja. Aber natürlich. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin überrascht, dass sie noch nicht hier ist. :Spike: Ja, wo bleibt sie denn so lange? :Twilight Sparkle: Und wo sind Applejack und Fluttershy? :Rarity: Fluttershy wurde aufgehalten. Sie hilft Applejack bei einem Missgeschick auf dem Hof.Orig.: at Sweet Apple Acres Sie werden schon kommen. :Spike: Aber wieso kommt Prinzessin Celestia denn so spät? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich glaube, sie hat noch wichtigen Besuch. Daran könnte es liegen. :Rainbow Dash: Ein Besucher, der sehr wichtig und langsam ist?Im Original nicht als Frage formuliert :Rarity: Vielleicht ist dieser Besucher so schrecklich wichtig, dass es vorher noch viele schrecklich wichtige Dinge zu erledigen gibt. :Spike: Hh. Vielleicht hat der Besucher ein Hirschgeweih, einen Ziegenbart, Fledermausflügel und einen Schlangenschwanz. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja genau, dass wäre dann Discord. :Rarity: Warum in aller Welt von Equestria sollte Prinzessin Celestia einen Besucher wie ihn mitbringen. :Spike: Vielleicht fragst du sie das lieber selbst. :Räder rollen :Celestia bringt den versteinerten Discord mit :<<Titellied>> Der Auftrag :Ponys: Hh? :Twilight Sparkle: Bei allem Respekt, Prinzessin Celestia, WARUM BRINGST DU DENN DISCORD HIER HER? Hm-hm, äh Majestät. :Celestia: Mir ist vollkommen bewusst, dass Discord, als er das letzte Mal… :Rumpeln :Celestia: …hier war, großes Chaos angerichtet hat :Rainbow Dash: Wenn damit gemeint ist, dass der damals vor hatte, Ponyville zur Chaos-Hauptstadt der Welt zu machen. :Rarity: Und dass er auch jedem Pony das Gegenteil seiner selbst hervor gebracht hat. :Pinkie Pie: Und dass er es überall hat leckere, köstliche Schokomilch regnen lassen ohne dazu auch nur ein bisschen Schlagsahne in Aussicht zu stellen. NICHT EIN BISSCHEN SCHLAGSAHNE. :Celestia: Ja, ich kann euch verstehen. Aber ich brauche Discords Zauberkräfte, wenn es uns gelingt, seine bösen Absichten in Gutes zu verwandeln. Deshalb habe ich Discord hier her gebracht, weil ich glaube, dass ihr genau die richtigen seid, um Discord dabei zu unterstützen. :Spike: Wie soll das funktionieren? Das ist fürchterlich. Wie sollen wir ihn jemals unter Kontrolle bringen? Wir sind verloren. :Celestia: Muss ich euch daran erinnern, dass ihr die Ponys wart, die Discord damals in diese Steinstatue verwandelt habt. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, wir könnten wieder die Elemente der Harmonie gegen ihn einsetzten, wenn er zu sehr randaliert. :Spike: Ähm, nun, dann brauchen wir wohl einen Freiwilligen, der sich auf den Weg macht, die Elemente zu hohlen. Äh, das übernehmen ich. :Celestia: Nicht nötig, Spike. Ich habe sie mitgebracht. :Rums :Celestia: Und ich habe sie mit einem Zauber belegt, damit Discord sie nicht stehlen kann.Orig.: can’t take them and hide them again. Aber wo ist denn Fluttershy? Ich glaube, sie weiß am besten, wie man Discord erziehen kann. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy? Wirklich? Biber Ärger :Beaverton Beaverteeth: Bibersprache :Applejack: Was zum Pony meint er jetzt damit? :Fluttershy: Nur Gutes. Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth hat zugestimmt, seinen Damm zu verlegen. :Applejack: Na das wird aber auch Zeit. Meine Apfelbäume sind so überwässert, dass ich sie schon fast gurgeln hören kann. :Beaverton Beaverteeth: Bibersprache :Fluttershy: Aber er sagt, du musst dich zuerst entschuldigen, dass du ihn einen Plagegeist nennst. :Applejack: Ich mich entschuldigen? Er kann von Glück reden, dass ich ihn nicht Schädling nenne. :Beaverton Beaverteeth: Bibersprache :Fluttershy: Hh. Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth, das verbitt’ ich mir. :Applejack: Ja, na schön. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. :Beaverton Beaverteeth: Pffft. :Applejack: Hrgh. :Rumpeln. Rauschen :Applejack: Ach, danke Fluttershy. Ohne dich hätte ich das niemals geschafft. :Fluttershy: Aber ich helfe doch gern. :Rainbow Dash: Hey Faulpelze. Zack, zack, rüber nach Ponyville, verstanden? Wir warten alle auf euch. Wusch Freiheit für Discord :Celestia: Ich sehe ein, dass ich sehr viel von euch verlange. Aber ich glaube, dass ihr die einzigen seid, die ihn davon überzeugen könnt, seine Magie im Sinne des Guten einzusetzen. :Fluttershy: Und du denkst wirklich, dass ich weiß, wie das anzugehen ist? :Celestia: Das tue ich. Jetzt muss ich wieder zum königlichen Gipfeltreffen nach Canterlot zurückkehren und ihr erlöst Discord, wenn ihr bereit seid. :Räder rollen :Twilight Sparkle: OK, Ponys, dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Hoffen wir, dass der Befreiungszauber funktioniert. :Spike: oder… auch nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Das beste ist, wir tragen die ganze Zeit über unsere Elemente. :Alle: Bereit. :Discord: Ohhhahhhohhhuhhhhahhhh. Wuuu. Nun, das war aber Zeit, dass mich ein Pony aus diesem Gefängnis holt. Och, Fühlt sich das herrlich an. :Twilight Sparkle: Hh, was sollte das denn jetzt? :Discord: Orgh, ich muss mich dehnen, was denn sonst? Für eine Kreatur des Chaos ist so ein Stein-Ganzkörperanzug nicht gerade die erste Bekleidungswahl. Uha. :Hase: Brüllen :Pinkie Pie: Mach dieses Häschen wieder süß, sofort! :Discord: Oh, h-h-h-h, er ist doch entzückend, so wie er ist. Hehehe. Pfffft. Und noch was ist entzückend, dass ihr Ponys wirklich daran glaubt, dass ihr ändern könnt. Und dass ihr tatsächlich darauf vertraut, euer Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.Orig.: … putting your faith in this one here Fluttershy to make it happen. Da möchte man doch am liebsten in eure kleinen Pferdebäckchen kneifen. :Twilight Sparkle: Woher weißt du von unserem Auftrag? :Discord: In Stein verwandelt zu sein, hat mich nicht davon abgehalten, jedes Wort von Celestia zu hören. Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass ein Augenrollen eine Herausforderung war. :Twilight Sparkle: Nun, wenn du nicht willst, dass wir die wieder in Stein verwandeln, zauberst du diese Tiere sofort in ihren Normalzustand zurück. :Discord: Ach, ihr wagt es sowieso nicht, mich wieder in Stein zu verwandeln, damit würdet ihr eure Prinzessin enttäuschen. :Rainbow Dash: Wollen wir wetten, du Chaosgehirn?Orig.: Try us, Dip-cord! :Fluttershy: Meinst du wirklich, dass du damit durchkommst, arme, wehrlose Tierchen so zu behandeln? :Rainbow Dash: Jawohl, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Du nimmst dich besser in acht, Freundchen, sonst machst du Bekanntschaft mit meinen – Starren Blick. :Discord: Oh nein, nicht, nicht der starre Blick, nicht das, alles, nur nicht deine missbilligend rollenden Augäpfel. Hahahahahahaha. Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, aufhören! Argh. Nein, nein, nein, Argh! Ich kann nicht… Stopp! Nein, ich halte das nicht aus. Ich tue, was immer du mir sagst, weil du… Hehehe Hihi… so komisch bist. Hihehehaha. :Twilight Sparkle: Wenn du nicht willst, dann müssen wir unsere Elemente eben wieder benutzen. Und dass es notwendig war, wird uns Prinzessin Celestia sicher glauben. :Discord: Hum, ich vermute, da habt ihr recht. :brüllt :Doing :brüllt :Fingeschnippen :Biber: Bibersprache :Discord: Upsi. Nun, ich denke mal, dass ich trotzdem genug Schaden anrichten kann, während ihr mich zum guten Drachen erzieht. Oder irre ich, Fluttershy? Hehehehahahaha :Fluttershy: Ohwei. Fluttershys Haus für Chaoten :Fluttershy: Er ist furchtbar, aber deshalb müssen wir es nicht auch sein. Wir versuchen höflich zu bleiben. Du gibst ihm sicher gerne deinen Lieblingsplatz auf der Couch, oder Angel? :Angel: Fiepen :Fluttershy: Oh, ich entschuldige mich für Angel. Ist alles in Ordnung? :Discord: Oh ja, danke, Fluttershy, sehr freundlich. Wenn nur deine Ponyfreundinnen auch so aufmerksam wären. :Rainbow Dash: Hör nicht auf ihr, Fluttershy, er versucht doch nur wieder, einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben. :Discord: Also, wieso um alles in der Welt sollte denn jemals so etwas meine Absicht sein? :Rainbow Dash: Weil wir nicht mehr in der Lage wären, die Elemente der Harmonie gegen dich einzusetzen, kapiert? :Discord: Da hab ich überhaupt nicht dran gedacht. :Rainbow Dash: Du Riesenlügner. :Discord: Na wer ist hier ein Lügner? Jeder kann sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass ich gar nicht riesig bin. :doing, doing :Plop :Klirr :Discord: Ups. Fingerschnippen So, viel besser. :Applejack: Ich kann nicht hinsehen. :Rainbow Dash: Wir sind draußen. :Twilight Sparkle: Kommst du wirklich zurecht? :Fluttershy: Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht wird, aber Prinzessin Celestia setzt ihr Vertrauen in mich. Und… ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon, was ich tue. :Twilight Sparkle: Echt? Ach so. :Fluttershy: Der Weg besteht darin, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Ihn als Gast in meinem Haus zu empfangen und nett zu ihm zu sein wird uns zu Ziel bringen. :Twilight Sparkle: Und du denkst, das wird funktionieren? :Fluttershy: Es ist einen Versuch wert. :Twilight Sparkle: OK. Aber wenn du uns brauchst, muss du nur das Wort Hilfe flüstern, schon sind wir hier, mit den Elementen. Nimm dich lieber in Acht, ziegenbeiniger Drachenfreund. :Discord: Wa-was? Seht mich an, eigentlich bin ich schon so was wie ein guter Drache. :schließt :Rarity: Will sie wirklich, dass Discord bei ihr wohnt? :Twilight Sparkle: Das hat sie gesagt. :Rainbow Dash: Ich finde, wir sollten uns einen Ersatzplan ausdenken für den Fall, dass diese Freundschaftskiste nicht funktioniert. :Rarity: Rainbow Dash hat recht, wir reden hier über Discord, Mädels. Es ist keine schlechte Idee, noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand zu haben. :Twilight Sparkle: Und ich glaube, ich weiß schon, was für einen Trumpf. Eine harte Nuss :Fluttershy: Discord? Oh, da bist du. :Discord: Mampfen :Fluttershy: Hör mal, Discord, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du weißt, dass ich jederzeit für dich… Äh :Discord: Hm-m. :Fluttershy: Ähm, frisst du etwa, äh, Papier? :Discord: Schluck Wirklich? Hm, wie ungewöhnlich. Ham :Fluttershy: Nun, ähm, ich muss jetzt los, also fühl dich wie zuhause, während ich weg bin. :Discord: Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen Ta-ag. Hier ist alles bestens. Wiedersehen. Wiedersehen. :schlägt zu :Discord: Magst du Karotten, Angel? Ich will deine Besitzerin ein wenig zu Narren halten. Hehe. Wie gefallen dir diese Art Karotten? :Angel: Schreien :Discord: Fingerschnippen :Twilight Sparkle: Merkwürdig. Der Zauberspruch, an den ich dachte, ist hier nicht drin. Spike, wo sind die anderen Bücher, die du mir bringen solltest. :Spike: Die sind hier, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir suchen in diesen Büchern schnellstens einen Verbesserungsspruch. :Spike: Was, wenn er die Elemente der Harmonie verschwinden lässt, so wie beim letzten Mal. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia hat doch gesagt, die Elemente sind geschützt. Oh-oh. :Spike: Was ist Los? :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia hat vergessen, unsere Zauberbücher zu schützen. In all diesen Büchern standen Verbesserungszauber. Hgh :Rumpeln :Discord: Mampfen Bist du sicher, dass das nicht übertrieben ist? Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich ganz wie zuhause fühlen, aber ich hätte nie gewagt, meine Grenzen zu überschreiten. :Fluttershy: Ja, ich hab’ das gesagt, also, äh, wenn du dich aber wohler fühlst, dann bitte, fühl dich… ganz frei. :Discord: Oh, ja. Das tue ich, sehr sogar. Du bist so wahnsinnig freundlich, meine liebe Fluttershy. Ich wusste immer, dass du die Verständnisvolle bist, nicht so wie deine anderen, gemeinen Freundinnen. :Angel: Schreien :Fluttershy: Hgh. Meine Freundinnen sind nicht gemein. :Discord: Nun, natürlich musst du das sagen. Das zeigt ja nur wieder, wie verständnisvoll du tatsächlich bist. Plop Weißt du, ich denke, Prinzessin Celestia hatte recht, als sie dich ausgewählt hat, mich umzuerziehen, Fluttershy, und die ersten Schritte waren auch so erfolgreich. Ich habe fast das Gefühl, dass ich schon ein richtig guter Drache bin.Orig.: I’m seriously considering actually being reformed. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, Fluttershy! Kannst du mich hören? :Fluttershy: Meine Güte, das war Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, was ist hier los? Geht es dir gut? :Fluttershy: Es geht uns sehr gut, alles läuft bestens. Nicht wahr, Angel? :Twilight Sparkle: Wir wollten dich vor Discord wegholen. Er ist furchtbar und wie es aussieht schon völlig außer Kontrolle. :Fluttershy: Nein, da denkst du falsch. Wir machen große Fortschritte. :Twilight Sparkle und Spike: Ach, ehrlich? :Fluttershy: Ich verdiene mir sein Vertrauen, indem ich ihm erlaube, einfach er selbst zu sein. :Spike: Ich sag’ die das nicht gern, aber dadurch, dass er er selbst ist, hat er alle Verbesserungszauber aus der Bibliothek gestohlen. :Fluttershy: Ach, deshalb hat er Papier gegessen. :Twilight Sparkle: Er hat sie gegessen? Erghh! :Fluttershy: Aber wir müssen ihn nicht verzaubern. Er hat schon gesagt, dass er sich fast wie ein guter Drache fühlt. Klingt doch toll. :Twilight Sparkle: Und du hast ihm das geglaubt? :Fluttershy: Wenn ich mit ihm befreundet sein will, muss ich damit beginnen, ihm blind zu vertrauen. Wisst ihr was? Lasst uns doch heute gemeinsam zu Abend essen und ich wette, bis dahin hat sich sein Verhalten noch mehr gebessert. Ich werde ihn sogar dazu bringen, das Häuschen wieder auf den Boden zu stellen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ach, na schön, ein Abendessen. Die Dinerparty :Rainbow Dash: Urgh, ich kann’s nicht fassen, dass wir mit Discord zu Abend essen wollen. :Rarity: Dieser Abend wird ganz sicher fürchterlich. Immerhin habe ich nicht mein bestes Kleid angezogen. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy denkt, dass sei die beste Lösung, ihn zu ändern. Wir müssen sie unterstützen. :öffnet :Discord: Oh, unsere Ponygäste. Wir sind hocherfreut, dass ihr gekommen seid. Pop Kommt doch herein. :Fluttershy: Seht mal, wie toll Discord mir heute geholfen hat. Sogar den Tisch hat Discord ganz allein gedeckt. Ich hin so stolz. :Discord: Pop Darf ich euch eure… ehr-hm… Hütchen abnehmen? :Twilight Sparkle: Behaltet eure Elemente bei euch. Es wird ein ungemütlicher Abend. :Fluttershy: Wie ihr alle wisst, hofft Prinzessin Celestia, dass Discord zukünftig seine Magie für das Gute einsetzen wird. :Pinkie Pie: Ham :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie, noch etwas mehr Soße? :Pinkie Pie: Supergern. :Discord: Fluttershy, darf ich? :Sauciere: Hecheln :Pinkie Pie: Oh, was für eine süße, kleine Sauciere du bist, ja hallöchen. Ja wie süß. :Rainbow Dash: Das ist eine gruselige, kleine Sauciere, wenn ihr mich fragt. :Fluttershy: Ach, jetzt komm schon, Rainbow Dash, du gibst ihm ja noch nicht mal eine Chance. :Sauciere: Schütten :Rainbow Dash: Hey, das ist heiß. :Discord: Ups, oh das tut mir so leid, :Rainbow Dash: Das war doch volle Absicht. :Discord: Oh, aber nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Missgeschicke passieren. Oh, seht doch, liebe Ponys, tanzende Kerzen. :Rainbow Dash: Pusten Darauf falle ich doch nicht rein. Discord versucht uns doch nur davon abzulenken… Oh, Orgh, Hey! Hör sofort auf! Das ist wahrscheinlich noch ein Missgeschick. :Discord: Nein, ich denke, dass du sie verärgert hast. :Twilight Sparkle: Also irgendwas stinkt doch hier.Orig.: There’s something fishy going on. :Suppenterrine: Pft. :Twilight Sparkle: Hrgh. :Spike: Argh. :Fluttershy: Discord. :Discord: Es ist wohl kaum mein Fehler, wenn die Suppenterrine sich bei den Worten irgendwas stinkt doch hier beleidigt fühlt.Orig.: …finds the term something fishy to be offensive. :Rarity: Nicht das Kleid. :Suppenterrine: Pft. :Rarity: Nicht das Kleid. :Applejack: Die Terrine tut doch nur das, was du ihr aufträgst. :Fluttershy: Wir sollten hier bitte… :Discord: Kichern :Fluttershy: keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, siehst du denn nicht, was er tut? Er macht einen auf unschuldig, damit du uns nicht erlaubst, die Elemente der Harmonie gegen ihn einzusetzen. :Suppenterrine: Pft. :Discord: Oh, Moment, das ist ein bisschen hart, findest du nicht? :Suppenterrine: Pft. :Rainbow Dash: Du weißt, wovon ich rede, oder Fluttershy? Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Wisst ihr, was ich denke? Dass Discord bestimmt noch nicht perfekt ist. Aber ich sehe auch nicht, dass ihr ihm eine echte Chance gebt. :Ponys: durcheinander :Rainbow Dash: Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Wieso behandelst du ihn so nachsichtig? :Fluttershy: Weil es dass ist, was Freunde tun. :Discord: Wir sind Freunde? :Fluttershy: Aber natürlich. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass je soviel Leben in meinem Haus war, bis du gekommen bist. :Discord: Oh. Naja, ich hatte noch niemals einen Freund. Noch nie. :Fluttershy: Und jetzt hast du einen. :Rumpeln :Angel: Pfiepen :Fluttershy: Nein, dass ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, Angel. Wir sitzen doch gerade beim Abendessen. :Applejack: Wartet mal. Ich glaube, er will uns irgendwas mitteilen. :Glas klirrt, Plantschen :Ponys: Ein Apfel! Applejack! :Platsch :Rarity: Oh, oh. Sweet Apple Acres :Rainbow Dash: Eine Flut aus Sweet Apple Acres? Und wir alle wissen genau, wer dahinter steckt, oder? :Discord: Wer? Ich? :Rainbow Dash: Hör auf zu lügen!Orig.: Oh, give it a rest! Was denkst du jetzt von deinem neuen Freund, Fluttershy? Hochwasser :Applejack: Solch eine schlimme Flut habe ich noch nie erlebt. Sie haben hier schon immer Dämme gebaut, aber nie in diesem Ausmaß. Was ist hier los? :Beaverton Beaverteeth: Bibersprache :Fluttershy: Was sind denn das für Worte? Ach, es ist sinnlos. Sie hören nicht auf das, was ich ihnen sage. :Rainbow Dash: Siehst du endlich, dass Discord hinter allem steckt? :Fluttershy: Ja, und ob ich das tue. Glaubt ihr etwa, dass ich eine leichtgläubige Närrin bin? :Rarity: Oh, ich glaube, darüber müssen wir nochmal diskutieren. :Ponys: durcheinander :Pinkie Pie: Äh, ja, ich… :Applejack: Nicht ganz, also… :Fluttershy: Ich habe versucht, seine Freundschaft zu gewinnen, damit er mit vertraut. Denn nur so konnte ich ihn dazu bringen, dass er auf mich hört. :Discord: Hey, hallo Fluttershy. Hast du vielleicht auch Lust auf eine Runde Wasserski? :Fluttershy: Mal sehen, ob’s funktioniert hat. :Discord: Fluttershy, och, schön dich zu sehen, ein erfreulicher Anblick. :Fluttershy: Wie du sehen kannst, herrscht hier ein ziemliches Chaos auf Sweet Apple Acres. :Discord: Oh ja. Eine furchtbare Angelegenheit. Hm-m. :Fluttershy: Ja, es ist furchtbar. Applejack ist hier zuhause und unschuldige Kreaturen zerstören den Hof. Sie würden so etwas nie tun, aber du hast sie beeinflusst. Bring das bitte wieder in Ordnung. :Discord: Oh ja, aber natürlich. Ich kriege das wieder hin. Ich bitte dafür nur um eine kleine Gegenleistung. :Fluttershy: Ja? :Discord: Ich möchte dich inständig bitten, niemals dein Element der Harmonie gegen mich einzusetzen. Als Zeichen unserer Freundschaft. :Fluttershy: Ich werde niemals mein Element der Harmonie gegen dich einzusetzen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hrgh! :Discord: Ausgezeichnet. Plop Ja, dass ist viel besser. Ich laufe lieber Schlittschuh als Wasserski zu fahren, ihr nicht auch? Hlalalala. :Fluttershy: Discord! Das ist nicht in Ordnung bringen. Warum sollte ich… :Jubeln :Discord: Wo gehst du hin? :Fluttershy: Hnghg :Discord: Was ist denn, Freundin? :Fluttershy: Nenn mich nicht deine Freundin! :Discord: Och, komm, fahr ’ne Runde mit mir und lass die Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein. :Spike: Hier, bitte Fluttershy, es geht los. :Twilight Sparkle: Entweder bringt er das in Ordnung, oder er wird in Stein verwandelt. Prinzessin Celestia wird es verstehen. :Fluttershy: Ich habe ihm versprochen, mein Element nicht gegen ihn einzusetzen und werde mich daran halten. :Ponys: Hgh. :Rainbow Dash: Orgh. :Discord: Haha, na bitte, sie will was mit mir unternehmen, weil wir Freunde sind. Und sie kann das Element nicht gegen mich einsetzten, weil wir Freunde sind. Ich bin für immer frei. Hahahaha. :Fluttershy: Nein! Keine Freunde! :Discord: Ist doch egal. Ich tu sowieso was ich will wann immer ich will. Ich bin Discord, der Geist des Chaos. Plop Du denkst, du kannst Discord herum kommandieren. Und du denkst, ich bringe das alles hier wieder in Ordnung, nur weil du es mir sagst, Fluttershy? Weil ich Angst habe, den einzigen Freund zu verlieren, den ich je hatte? Oh. H. Oh. Gut geplant, Fluttershy, gut geplant.Orig.: Well played, Fluttershy. Well played. :Ponys: Jubeln :Discord: Meine Art gefällt mir besser, aber wenn man Freunde haben will, kann man nicht immer nur danach handeln, wie es einem selbst gefällt, he? Ein neuer Freund :Discord: Ja, Prinzessin, ich bin bereit, meine Magie ab jetzt für Gutes einzusetzen. Meistens jedenfalls. :Celestia: Ich gratuliere euch zu eurem Erfolg, Ponys. Und ich kann an Discord sogar eine große Veränderung wahrnehmen. Ich lasse die Elemente der Harmonie bei dir, Twilight, nur für den Fall. :Twilight Sparkle: Du hattest recht. Fluttershy war wirklich die einzige, die mit Discord umgehen konnte. Sie hat ihn wie einen Freund behandelt und so konnte Discord erkennen, dass ihm Freundschaft wichtig ist. Und er wollte dass, was er gewonnen hatte, nicht mehr verlieren. :Fluttershy: Los, Discord, sag es. :Discord: Grummel Gut, na schön. Freundschaft ist Magie. :Fluttershy: Seht ihr, wenn man ihn erstmal richtig kennen lernt, kann er ein echter Schatz sein. :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Keep Calm and Flutter On pl:Transkrypty/Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy pt:Transcrições/Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Kategorie:Dritte Staffel